The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for lapping and testing two gears which are in meshing engagement with one another and the axes of which enclose a random or optional angle with one another.
Lapping- and testing machines are known to the art for two gears, the axes of which enclose a right angle with respect to one another. On the other hand, there are known lapping- and testing machines for gears, the axes of which enclose a random or optional angle with respect to one another.
Machines of the second type are used relatively seldom, and thus, in a great many factories or plants there are only present machines of the aforementioned first type. Yet, if in a plant gears are to be lapped and checked, the axes of which enclose a random angle with respect to one another, then it is necessary to either purchase a machine of the second type, which however will not be fully utilized, or else attempt to locate a factory possessing such type machine for the use thereof.